Light and Shadow
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Light and Shadow ―bila Gon adalah cahaya, maka Killua adalah bayangannya. / Mafia!AU.


Light and Shadow ―bila Gon adalah cahaya, maka Killua adalah bayangannya. / Mafia!AU.

.

 **HxH : Yoshihiro Togashi**

.

.

* * *

Kandiler tergantung di tengah ruang, menyinari banyak manusia di bawahnya yang sibuk bercakap penuh sombong, berdiri angkuh, dan mencuapkan dusta level teri. Setelan jas hitam terlihat rapi dan elegan. Wangi parfum sedikit menyeruak.

Gelas-gelas kaca tertata elok di meja, berisikan likuid merah pemabuk jiwa. Tangan-tangan menggenggam batang dan mempertemukan bibir silinder translusen itu ―bersulang.

"Killua, boleh aku meminum ini?" Seorang pemuda menunjuk pada satu botol sampanye yang belum dibuka di meja. Jas hitamnya sedikit berantakan dengan kerah kemeja hijau yang tidak benar. Rambutnya hitam, melawan gravitasi; mencuat menantang.

"Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab, Gon." Jawab seorang di sebelahnya. Helai silvernya menutupi telinga, tak melebihi batas leher. Iris safirnya tidak lunak, namun tak tajam pula. Pakaian formalnya sedikit tertarik akibat menoleh pada kawannya ―sahabat baiknya.

"Ahahaha, begitu ya Killua." Lalu pemuda pertama meletakkan kembali sebotol sampanye yang berhias pita merah itu. Ia kembali melangkah. Yang disebut Killua lalu berjalan kembali, mengikuti langkah kaki Gon. Sedikit menyisakan spasi di antara mereka, di mana Killua mengambil beberapa langkah di belakang sahabatnya.

"Gon! Apa kabar?"

Seorang kolega menyapa Gon di depannya. Sementara Killua sibuk memperhatikan. Netranya awas memandang, sedikit melirik kanan-kiri dan memasukkan satu tangannya ke saku celana ―bersiap mengambil senjata api kapan saja, yang telah ia beri peredam. Meski sebenarnya ia tidak butuh itu untuk membunuh seseorang. Tapi lebih baik mengantisipasi dan mencegah kepanikan.

"Ah! Bisky! Terima kasih sudah datang di acara ulang tahunku!"

Malam ini adalah acara ulang tahun Gon yang diadakan di sebuah hotel mewah di Italia. Reservasi khusus yang memberikan mereka sebuah ruangan luas. Ada satu lantai atas yang terkoneksi dengan tangga, membentuk persegi tak utuh dengan satu sisi hilang yang berfungsi sebagai pintu utama; berikut pembatas serupa jeruji berwarna keemasan. Seluruh alas tertutupi karpet merah tanpa kecuali.

Lalu mereka bercakap sementara. Killua memperlebar spasi ketika merasakan sesuatu. Meminimalisir suara dari pantofelnya, ia makin mundur, tersembunyi di antara kerumunan pesta.

Gon dan Bisky lalu disapa oleh beberapa relasi bisnis lain dengan setelan serupa, bergantian mengucapkan selamat pada Gon.

Namun, tidak semua manusia itu baik pada dasarnya.

Ada seseorang yang bersiap menembak bos mafia itu dari lantai dua. Ia tidak sendiri, hampir lantai atas diisi oleh penembak jitu, dalam posisi menembak ketika diberikan aba-aba. Mereka semua adalah anak buah dari relasi Gon yang hadir malam ini ―kecuali Bisky― karena telah bersekongkol membunuh pemimpin Hunter Famiglia, Gon Freecss. Peredam pun telah dipasang agar tak terendus. Mereka tertawa dalam hati, menyadari betapa bodohnya bos _famiglia_ satu ini. Tidak ada _bodyguard_ yang menemaninya, hanya salah satu teman lamanya.

 _Scope_ diarahkan pada target. Empat garis―dua vertikal dan dua horizontal― mempertemukan satu titik lokasi. Pembesaran dilakukan, memperjelas akurasi. Total tiga puluh satu penembak bersiap pada posisi masing-masing. Para relasi mulai menjauh; itulah tandanya.

Belum sempat menarik pelatuk, salah seorang dari mereka kehilangan kepala ketika tengah memfokuskan diri pada mangsa. Lalu tengkoraknya bergulir di kaki para penembak lain, menggelinding pelan dan terantuk pada dinding. Seringaian terlukis jelas pada sang pelaku.

"K-kau.."

Terdakwa berjalan pelan ―namun mematikan―, memberi senyum lima jari. Likuid kental masih menetes-netes di ujung kuku dan pucat jemari. Para penembak menelan ludah, begitu tahu siapa yang menyambangi mereka.

"Killua Zoldyck.." Gumam salah satu dari mereka. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya di dunia bawah? Ia adalah salah satu petarung handal, mantan pembunuh bayaran ―tapi berhenti ketika ia bertemu dengan Gon. Memutuskan untuk mengikuti lelaki itu saja karena sudah bosan dengan rutinitasnya. Siapa sangka, ia harus membunuh lagi. Tapi, inilah yang diperlukan untuk melindungi sahabatnya. Akan ia singkirkan penghalang walau menambah dosa. Killua lalu bergerak sebelum mereka menyadarinya. Kecepatan yang luar biasa, digabungkan dengan kemampuan bertarung menahunnya. Pantas saja ia menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Hasil cepat dan memuaskan. Killua harus mempersingkat waktu sebelum Gon menyadari eksistensinya yang hilang. Terpaksa ia menarik laras pendek dari kedua sakunya.

Setelah menghabisi mereka semua, Killua membersihkan tangannya tadi menggunakan tisu. Warnanya berubah kentara menjadi merah. Pistolnya teronggok begitu saja.

"Hm, lumayan juga." Tak lupa ia membereskan mereka dan memasukkannya ke salah satu pintu ruangan. Melemparnya asal, menumpuknya tanpa perhitungan. Setelah selesai, ia tutup kembali pintu itu dan mengirim pesan pada Kurapika, _bodyguard_ yang berjaga di luar; agar membereskan ini nanti.

Killua melirik sekilas. Ia menyeringai.

* * *

.

.

.

"Oya, Killua di mana, ya?" Celetuk Gon sambil menoleh kanan kiri ―untung bukan atas dan belakang.

"Mungkin dia ke toilet?" Tebak Bisky. Wanita pirang itu lalu tersenyum sendiri, "Ya! Pasti begitu!"

Mana mungkin ia mengatakan, bahwa ia melihat Killua tadi sibuk membunuh orang-orang di atas sana ―tepat di balik punggungnya? Entah bagaimana Killua dapat membereskan mereka semua.

Gon tersenyum meski cemas. Semoga saja Killua juga sedang ke kamar mandi. Sedang sebagian pengkhianat menatap horor pada sisi seberang, di titik buta Gon. Ia menenteng sebuah kepala, menahan pada rambutnya dan memberi isyarat horizontal pada lehernya sendiri. Ultimatum yang mengerikan.

"Aku akan mencarinya, Bisky. Kita harus kembali ke Palermo malam ini."

"Eh? Ada urusan apa ke sana?" Bisky sedikit mengulur waktu agar Gon tidak berbalik dulu. Gon berbinar cerah menjawabnya.

"Ya, sedikit tentang apa ya..investasi atau apalah itu namanya. Aku hanya mengerti garis besarnya, biasanya Killua yang mengingat rinciannya. Oh, iya, Killua!"

Baru saja Gon berbalik, ia mendapati temannya itu berdiri di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya ia lesakkan ke dalam saku seperti biasa.

"Ada apa, Gon?" Killua menatapnya.

"Kau dari mana?" Tanya Gon khawatir. Killua hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Dan hanya Bisky yang memahami sepenuhnya maksud tersembunyi dalam sebaris kalimat itu;

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku selalu berada di belakangmu."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

A/N : Ngahahaha apa ini ya ampun hnngghh suka banget ama persahabatan bocah-bocah tengil ini *disetrum* apalagi Killua yang modelnya yandere gitu hnnggghhh /apa/ gara2 rewatch HxH, jadi kepikiran bikin Killua yang selalu protektif ama Gon HAHAHA*disetrum season dua*

Thanks for read!

siluman panda


End file.
